Runaway Pilot
by Blackrock Soldier
Summary: Xephos escapes from his home planet. Xephos x Honeydew. / Yogscast fic.


I'm sure I'm not the only one who's ever felt like they weren't good enough. Feeling isolated and unable to be like everyone else. That's how I felt around my people.

There was just something that made me different. I couldn't do the things I was supposed to and I was bullied because of it, but instead of taking it, I ran away.

The only thing I was ever able to do right was pilot my ship. It was the one achievement I was praised for and the only one I needed. It felt so natural flying through space and destroying meteors with ease. I felt safe and free. No one. Not even my so called "kin" could touch me.

Relying on my one gift, I left the planet without a single regret. I was alone for months in deep space. Though I still felt isolated, I felt like it was the first step to something new and it was.

After a long sleep, my eyes were graced with the sight of a beautiful planet that put my rusty, red, and barren home world to shame. My hand pressed against the window in deep adoration. I was so ready to land there. To embrace my new start.

Shortly after landing on the soft green that I learned was called grass, I met a very odd character. Weary of him at first, we quickly became friends. We were such opposites. I was a neat kept, spacesuit wearing run away and he was a free spirit who wandered where he pleased. I wanted to adapt to his way of life and it took me no time at all to do so.

I abandoned everything that made me an alien. My spaceship slowly sank into the sand as time wore on and my spacesuit was replaced with "regular clothes". For the first time in a long time, I was happy and though friendship was what we had at first, it soon fell into romantic feelings.

We both began to realize at the same time but neither of us would say anything. In the end, we let things fall together on their own and slowly and maybe a bit awkwardly, we were a thing.

Spending our days together and our nights talking about nothing at all, we were both happy. The bullying I had suffered no longer plagued me. With him, I could move on. At least that's what I hoped...

But the familiar sight of a spaceship that wasn't mine broke the beautiful blue sky.

I was alone. Honeydew had gone to his Pig Island while I worked on the house a bit. Of course, they would come for me at this exact time. I felt my freedom disappear almost immediately as I watched them step out from inside.

In my absence, a war had broken out between my people and some unknown threat. They needed me to come home and help them fight with my superior piloting skills but of course, I refused to go with them and they refused to let me walk.

Shaking my head in blatant defiance, he pulled at my arm to take me away. I didn't want to go. I never wanted to go back there. All my happiness would be taken. Screaming and kicking, I was almost pushed into the ship but out of nowhere came a fist that clashed with his face.

Honeydew had returned just in time to save me, and he was not happy. Standing between me and the man, he backed them all into a corner. There was no way he would let them take me back there.

After a long stand off, he made them leave me alone. Glaring daggers at both of us, they told me that I was a disgrace to our people as they returned to the stars. Though it hurt a bit, the hug Honeydew gave me made it all melt away.

Nothing they said could hurt me anymore. The bullying was over and the loneliness was gone. I didn't have to prove myself to anyone and I was good enough.

* * *

**A/N: **_This was inspired by: "_Xephos' people return for him whilst Honeydew is digging/at Pig Island. They try to tell him that he can return with a full pardon for crashing the ship in the first place. Thinking of his years here, he declines, knowing his love for Honeydew is stronger than his will to return.

Bonus Points: They try to take him back forcefully, but Honeydew returns just in time to swoop in and save the day!"

_I thought it was cute. I've got so much love for Honeydew protecting Xephos. It's so precious. Anyway, If you're reading this, you're awesome. :3_


End file.
